Do you love me, Booth?
by Amanda3271
Summary: My take on what might have happened in the 6 22 bedscene of "The Hole in the Heart" episode, if the screen hadn't faded out to commercial break.


***Warning! You are now entering the land of Smutville.*** ***Anyone under 18, do you know where your parents are?*** ***Please enjoy...but also be nice...this is my first attempt at writing smut*** ***Disclaimer: I don't own Bones...so please don't sue me.***

"Can you just..." Her voice trails off.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here." He stated, as his arms wrapped around her tightly. As they both lay slowly back on his bed.

She lets the tears fall freely, hiding her face into his chest. Her body shakes with each sob, she clutches Booth's shirt as if it were her only life line.

"Shh...I know it's hard...everything's gonna be okay." Booth stated calmly, trying to soothe her.

Soon her tears stopped. The sobbing subsided and she stopped shaking.

Booth quietly pulled the covers over them. He then held her tighter to him. He then leaned down intending to kiss her on the forehead.

But, Bones having a mind of her own, grabbed the back of Booth's neck. She then gently smashed his lips against hers causing him to gasp in surprise. Her tongue slid over his lip asking for entrance. Booth granted access by using his tongue to pull hers into his mouth. She gasped in pleasure, cupping the back of his neck lovingly.

"Oh Booth..." She moaned in his mouth.

Their tongues battled over dominance. Booth rolled them over to where they were facing one another on their sides.

They broke off the kiss when the need for air became a necessity.

"Bones, are you sure about this? Because, once we cross this line, we can never go back to the way we were before." Booth stated, one hand caressing the side of her face.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I'm worried I may never see you again after tomorrow." She said, tears streaming down her face.

Booth presses his lips against hers, he uses his fingers to gently wipe away her tears.

This time she is the one who breaks off the kiss. She then cups the side of his face.

"Do you love me, Booth?" She asks, looking deep into his eyes.

"Bones, I love you. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since the first day we met. I'm still in love with you. I'm forever in love with you." He stated.

"Even when I piss you off at times, your still in love with me." She stated, shocked.

"Yes Bones, even when I'm mad at you, that doesn't mean I love you any less. Because, Temperance, you're the light of my heart. You're the reason why I wake up in the morning, and why I go to work everyday. I can't live my life without you in it. Temperance, you're the love of my life." He said.

"Oh Booth...make love to me!" She said breathlessly kissing him.

He kisses her back, putting all the love he has for her onto the kiss.

She practically claws at his shirt, wanting some skin contact.

He breaks off the kiss chuckling he proceeds to yank his shirt off, but is stopped by Bones's hands.

"Don't Booth, I find that I love this shirt very much." She stated as she slowly peeled the shirt off of his body.

Bones gently pushes Booth down on his back straddling him. Bones then latches her lips back on Booth's lips. As she gently massages his chest.

Booth moans in pleasure at the sensation. He slowly moves his hand up inside the sweatshirt Bones was wearing.

Bones breaks off the kiss in order to allow Booth to remove the sweatshirt. He rolls her over so he's on top. He takes the tank top off to reveal a black lacy bra.

He then passionately kisses her while also removing her pants to reveal matching black lacy panties.

He also removes his pants to reveal black boxers with names of 206 bones decorated all over.

"I find that I love your underwear, Booth."

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises." He stated cockily.

"I know your full of surprises, I think your cocky belt buckle you own justifies your personality traits." She stated, moving her lips along the column of his neck.

He moaned at the feeling.

"Oh you think so?" Booth asked, cupping her lace covered breasts.

"Oh...I know...Booth...keep doing that...that feels so good." Bones gasped, as Booth squeezed and molded her breasts as if they were clay.

Booth then with his hands went behind her back to remove her bra. He then flung her bra to side of the room, at the same time attaching his mouth on her globe. Starting a gentle suction on her nipple.

Bones moaned and arched her back towards Booth, while holding his head to her breast urging him to take more into his mouth. She moaned as he obliged.

The volumes of her moans rose as his suction on her breast became rougher.

"Yes Booth!" She moaned loudly, raking her fingers through his hair.

He grinned.

"Booth." She moaned, bringing his hand over to her other lonely breast. Which he squeezed lovingly, dragging his thumb over her nipple.

She hissed in pleasure at the feeling.

She groaned at the loss of Booth's mouth, but moaned instantly at feeling of Booth's fingers entering her.

"What do you want me to do to you?" He whispered, very hotly in her ear.

"Fuck me please." She almost yelled.

"With my fingers or with my cock?" He asked, while sucking behind her ear.

"Both." Bones moaned.

He captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, all the while steadily pumping his fingers in her.

"Booth...I want you inside of me." She stated very breathlessly.

Booth removed his fingers in response, nearly ripping off both their underwear in the process.

He lined himself at her entrance and allowed her to guide to her entrance. He slowly and gently entered her, knowing that it had been a while for her.

They both paused and moaned at the feeling of finally being conjoined before Booth proceeded to move.

"Ohh...fuck...Booth." Bones gasped in pleasure as Booth thrusted hard.

"So fucking tight." Booth groaned as he felt her inner muscles clamp down tightly on his cock, as he deepened his thrusts.

As his thrusts became harder and quicker, she brought her hands up her breasts, cupping and squeezing them both. As he rammed into her full speed.

"Mine." Booth growled, hands reaching for her breasts.

"Suck me hard until I see stars, Booth, make me cum harder than ever before." Bones moaned breathlessly.

Booth closes his mouth around one of her throbbing nipples. With his mouth, he sucks on her nipple so hard that she actually sees stars. Running his palm down her body, he lets his finger find her clit. Which he flicks mercilessly.

"Ahh fuck...Booth! Booth!Booth!Booth! Harder...faster." She chants his name as she thrusts her hips upwards to meet his wild thrusts.

"Oh my God...Bones." He moaned, quickening his thrusts. He changed the angle of his thrusts to ensure that his cock hit her g-spot everytime.

"Aahh...uhhh...Ooh...I'm about to come Booth!" Bones moaned, practically clawing Booth's back.

"I'm about to come too." Booth groaned, sweat dripping down his face.

Bones threw her head back against the pillow as a massive orgasm washed over her.

Booth soon followed after her, he then collapsed on her. He detaches his mouth from Brennan's breast. He softly kisses her on the lips as he slowly slipped out her. He then cups both of her breasts and gives her one last kiss before letting go off her.

He turns them both over so that he's on his back and she's cuddled up next to him.

They both lay there panting as they try to catch their breath.

"See Booth, I knew that would be quite satisfying." Bones chuckled, trying catch her breath.

"Goodnight Bones." Booth chuckled, as he laid a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Booth."

Sleep soon took them a few minutes later.

 ***I became interested at the young age of 12 in Bones fanfiction. It was the same age that I first began reading Booth and Brennan smut. I didn't get the courage to finally start writing these stories until I was 14. I know...I know...what a crazy age for a person to be venturing into the M-rated stories.*** ***I am sorry if I haven't been posting as much lately, school has me busy lately, which doesn't give me as much free time as I would like. When you are a high school senior who has one more month left of school before graduation, you tend to get crazy busy with schoolwork and homework. On top of that, there is the grades that you have to work your butt off in order to keep them up. Not an easy thing to do these days. Once I graduate from high school, I am all yours.*** ***Oh and...one more thing...please be gentle in your reviews. You know how hard it is for a shy person ( me) to post stories like this on Fanfiction. Please let me know what you think in the reviews about this story...but remember be gentle.***


End file.
